¡No es una banana!
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Enseñar sobre arte es tan difícil como enseñar Metal Control. Más cuando tu estudiante es un troglodita con nulo sentido estético. -PreSlash Bolin/Huan-
1. Chapter 1

**...**

_Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Parejas favoritas" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

_Avatar no me pertenece, eso es cosa de los genios de Bryan y Michael, yo solo hago esto por diversión, y porque Bolin/Huan son mi recién descubierta OTP *¬*_

**...**

_**¡No es una banana!**_

**...**

—¿Por qué la "Convergencia Armónica"?

Bolin seguía sin entender el asunto de la escultura y decidió preguntarle directamente a Huan.

— Porque me inspiró, cuando el mundo entero entró en ese estado, cuando el cielo se tiñó de esos tonos, cuando el cambio se hizo presente y los espíritus empezaron a convivir junto con…

—Ya, ya. Pero la convergencia armónica no se parece a eso.

Huan se giró a enfrentar a Bolin.

—¿Y tú que sabes?.

El aludido no pareció sentirse intimidado con la mirada amenazante de un artista cuya obra es cuestionada. Mal comienzo.

—Yo estuve ahí, y te aseguro que la convergencia armónica no se parece a eso —insistió.

Huan estaba atónito. Ese bruto troglodita ¿Qué se creía?.

— ¿Cómo osas cuestionar mi arte? —Exigió indignado y muy cerca de usar sus poderes para estrangular a ese torpe No-maestro-metal.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo y relajó su rostro. La mirada que le dedicaba a Bolin no era de ira y desprecio; sino de lástima. Se irguió orgulloso y se dispuso a atacar en un lugar donde sabía le dolería:

—Por eso no puedes ser un Maestro Metal —sentenció con malicia—. No eres capaz de ver más allá de esa narizota cuadriculada de maestro tierra.

Huan había visto al chico espiar los entrenamientos del Avatar con su madre. No era difícil sumar dos y dos, así que sabía muy bien que ese tal Bolin quería aprender Metal Control.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó el chico agarrándose la nariz con la mano— ¡Mi nariz no es cuadriculada!

Huan puso los ojos en blanco. Le acababa de decir que no era capaz de hacer Metal control ¿Y él, en lo único que se fijaba era en que había criticado su nariz?

—Olvídalo, eres un caso perdido —decidió simplemente ignorarlo para poder concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante…

—Pero no quiero ser un caso perdido —murmuró todavía sobándose la nariz.

—Ese no es mi problema —contestó Huan con un gruñido.

Se limitó a ignorarlo, con la esperanza de que captara la indirecta y lo dejara en paz. Por supuesto no funcionó y Bolin seguía ahí sin dar señales de querer irse.

—Por favor, solo enséñame. Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser un maestro metal y juro que si no lo consigo me arrojaré por uno de los muros de la ciud...

El chico consiguió irritarlo tanto con su perorata, que Huan era incapaz de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Así no podía trabajar.

Se giró de nuevo para encarar a Bolin y lo examinó con expresión crítica. Su ropa era espantosa.

—Solo… ven aquí —lo llamo con la mano como si se tratara de un perrito. Bolin obedeció con gusto.

—No sé ni por qué hago esto —gruñó molesto—. Ni siquiera eres mi tipo —murmuró por lo bajito para sí mismo.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Bolin parecía tan embelesado con la idea de aprender Metal Control que no se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Nada. Dime ¿Qué ves?

Alcanzó a abrir la boca.

—Y no me salgas con que es una banana, porque ¡NO lo es!

Bolin cerró la boca al instante.

—yo…

Se rascó la cabeza. Después decidió imitar la postura de Huan y poner una mirada ceñuda mientras se pasaba la mano por la barbilla.

—¿Y bien? —Le urgió su nuevo maestro.

—Este… —Cambio la mano con la que se acariciaba la barbilla, haciendo ruiditos de "Uhum" "Aaaah" y "Mmm", pero no pareció funcionar.

—Agh ¡Es imposible! ¡Solo veo una enorme banana de metal!

La cara de Bolin era tan graciosa que Huan debió taparse la boca con la mano para mantener la apariencia seria.

—Al menos inténtalo.

Esa iba a ser una larga tarde, pero esperaba que al final del día pudiera meterle al chico algo de sentido estético en esa hueca cabecita.

**...**

* * *

><p>APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS<p>

1 Desde que los imaginé juntos mis feelings por este shipp llegan a niveles estratosféricos ¿no son adorables juntos? Es que son ajksahdjahdkjasd y Opal no pinta nada aquí NADA.

2. el fic me estaba saliendo muy largo para los requerimientos del reto, así que lo dejaré hasta aquí, y cuando terminen las votaciones publicaré las otras dos escenas a modo de capítulos (otros dos), así que esto es técnicamente un long fic, pero no rompo ninguna regla :D

3. Como he dicho antes mi estilo de romance no es muy de besos y amor y dulzura. Está implícito. y bueno, al final del fic será más de risa que de "awww tan lindosh" Por eso lo puse en la categoría humor XD ¡Ya lo verán!


	2. Chapter 2

_**...**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**...**_

Mako había estado caminando por Saofu verificando que la paranoia de Lin fuera solo eso: paranoia. Para su fortuna había encontrado con que el Clan de Metal era una ciudad muy segura, justo como había dicho Suyin Beifong. Lo único sospechoso que vio fue a su hermano Bolin quien con unos extraños y enormes lentes, estaba muy concentrado mirando un tenedor. A decir verdad parecía ligeramente chiflado.

Decidió acercársele, solo por si acaso.

—¿Qué haces?, y ¿Por qué los lentes?

Bolin se giró de repente cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano. Parecía alguna especie de insecto, como un abejorro-pez pues los lentes hacían ver sus ojos el triple de grandes de lo que realmente eran.

—Intento ver más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista —contestó con un tono que le hizo pensar a Mako que tal vez, su hermano sí que estaba chiflado—, y los lentes… bueno. Me los prestó Varrick a cambio de contarle cómo me iba con ellos.

— ¿Eh? —Fue todo lo que Mako pudo decir.

El chico se puso los lentes en la cabeza y tomo a Mako por el brazo con brusquedad para ponerlo junto a él.

—Dime ¿Qué ves? —dijo poniendo el tenedor frente a la nariz de Mako.

—Un… ¿Tenedor? —Contestó mientras miraba ceñudo a Bolin.

— ¡Falso! —Bramó con fuerza blandiendo el tenedor—. Esto es la circunspección original que expresa en su materia la esencia misma de lo que es y no a la vez una crítica a nuestro poder.

Mako observo a su hermano, observó el tenedor –porque eso era-, y observó de nuevo a Bolin sin dejar de pensar que el haber pasado una tarde en compañía de uno de los hijos de Suyin -el más extraño de ellos- lo había afectado demasiado.

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

El chico pareció ofendido ante las palabras de su hermano mayor, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a observarlo con el ceño fruncido, como retándolo a repetir eso. Mako por su parte se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada. No sabía a donde quería ir Bolin pero no perdería. Además él tenía razón: ¡Era un maldito tenedor!

— ¡Lo confieso! —Soltó Bolin después de lo que pareció una eternidad— ¡Solo veo un tenedor! —Mako pudo respirar tranquilo, al menos su hermano no estaba loco del todo. Solo era el mismo Bolin de siempre intentando hacerse el loco— ¡Y tardé como tres horas planeando ese discurso! ¡Agh!

Tras ese grito de frustración, Mako vio a Bolin dejarse caer en el suelo con un quejido preguntándose qué debía hacer ahora.

—A este paso jamás seré un Maestro Metal —anunció el chico con los hombros caídos. Lucía realmente frustrado.

— ¿Tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Oh, no tienes idea, hermano —suspiró dramáticamente.

Pasaron unos minutos de incómodo silencio en los que Mako no saía qué decir para animar a su hermano. Para empezar no tenía idea de lo que éste hablaba.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Susurró Korra a Mako, ella se había acercado para saludar y no entendía el desánimo de su amigo.

Mako se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Huan dijo que si quería aprender Metal Control debía empezar a ver más allá, a expandir los límites de mi imaginación —resopló e hizo volar el flequillo de su frente —…y yo sigo viendo un tenedor.

—¿Huan? —Preguntó Korra que seguía sin saber muy bien lo que sucedía.

—Ya sabes, el hijo de Suyin Beifong. Ese que tiene un fetiche con las bananas de metal.

En ese momento Korra solo fue capaz de reír con mucha fuerza. Ninguno de los dos hermanos vio venir esa reacción por lo que la miraron algo sobresaltados y al unísono preguntaron:

— ¿Qué?

—Es gracioso que lo llames así —Pudo responder ella cuando por fin estaba recuperando el aire.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron los dos a la vez, de nuevo.

—Pues porque a él le gustan los chicos y… —No pudo seguir, su cuerpo convulsionó y una nueva tanda de carcajadas evitó que terminara lo que iba a decir— ¡Bananas de metal! —fue lo poco que alcanzaron a escuchar.

Bolin y Mako estaban francamente impresionados y aturdidos con esa nueva información. En especial Bolin a quien le costaba un poco creerlo.

Korra hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recomponerse, pero era demasiado. Tardo unos quince minutos en poder decir algo coherente sin empezar a reírse de nuevo.

—Oh, vamos. Es obvio. ¿Ustedes dos no lo notaron?

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—No. No lo notaron.

—¡Eso lo cambia todo! —anunció Bolin poniéndose en pié y alejándose a paso seguro con energía renovada.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa? —preguntó Korra mientras veía a Bolin irse.

—No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

—No te preocupes. No creo que vaya a hablar sobre eso con Huan.

—Bolin puede ser muy curioso y —presionó el puente de su nariz —… solo espero que no haga algo estúpido.

**...**

* * *

><p>APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: ¡Muajajajajaja! I'm Lord Melon :D<p>

Un capítulo con poco Boan, pero era necesario para enlazar con el siguiente que xD *se revuelca de risa* En serio, esta pareja es demasiado divertida xD

Pensé en hacer un capítulo dedicado solo a Huan pensando/hablando sobre Bolin, pero no se me ocurre porque él no es de los que habla mucho con nadie, por aquello que arruinan su individualidad, so... maybe, maybe, mis niños :3


End file.
